


Cheatin'

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: YGOTAS [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Short, YGOTAS, episode based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait a second. How and Why are there two Yugi's?" Joey interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheatin'

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole back and forth about Yugi cheating was amazing so i kinda wrote it up a lil' different, i did use the YGOTAS lines for the last part so *disclaimer- i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series this is purely for fun, no profit made*.

"So, Explain it to me Yug" joey said as he rested his face against his palm, his drink untouched in front of him. Across from him in their shared booth Yugi squirmed and took a huge gulp of his smoothie. Joey raised an eyebrow. Yugi knew it, even through the blonde hair.   
"Okay okay...Well...there's kinda, sorta two of me? i guess and-"  
"Wait a second. How and Why are there two Yugi's?" Joey interrupted, confusion evident at the news. yugi shifted nervously  
"I'm not sure, but sometimes when I'm duelling, it's like I can feel a powerful voice inside my head telling me how to win!" He exclaimed, averting his eyes when he noticed his outburst. Joey gaped and blinked before narrowing his eyes.   
"Does that mean you've been cheating?" He asked, only sounding a little peeved. Yugi rubbed the back of his head.  
" Well, it's more complicated than that..."   
"Sounds like cheatin' to me, Yug.  
"It's not cheating!! It's more like we have a spiritual connection that goes far beyond any-  
" Hey! Other Yugi! Has This Yugi been cheatin' this whole time?  
"Oh, you can just go straight to hell."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
